


Control

by I_Slasher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Flirting, Bladder Control, Boy Kissing, Consensual Relationship, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-War, Post-orgasm Cuddles, Romance, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Slasher/pseuds/I_Slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Sirius, Harry learns that control comes in several forms: like the freedom to pee on his godfather's carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Number:** S54 submitted by [writcraft](http://writcraft.livejournal.com)  
>  **My entry for the Kink Fest Round 7**  
>  **Thanks to:**  
>  +[llaeyro](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com) for be my beta. You're amazing!  
> +[writcraft](http://writcraft.livejournal.com): I hope that I've partially covered your prompt. It's my first time with this kink and I had so much fun experimenting, thank you!  
> +[hp_kinkfest](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com)'s mods for this hot and kinky fest!

It's a funny thing, having control over your own decisions. Harry, having so little control over what happens in his life, treasures and enjoys the few things that he can decide on his own. Like, for example, the number of glasses of pumpkin juice he can drink at dinner in Grimmauld Place.  
  
Suddenly, he feels a heavy gaze in his direction and decides to drop moans of pleasure with every sip or bite, licking the cutlery or his fingers. He knows that the gaze can only belong to his godfather, Sirius, who practically eats him up with his gaze.  
  
Harry smirks when he notices Sirius squirm in his chair, probably uncomfortable to find his cock prisoner in his pants, and he knows he will be punished.  
  
Harry responds to what Hermione is saying. His attention is half in the conversation and half thinking about what awaits him in the bedroom that night with his godfather. Uncertainty keeps him on edge and he feel the excitement travel through explore his body.  
  
And when they start to leave the table, thanking Molly for another delicious meal, Harry withdraws with his friends to play chess.  
  
He must kill time, after all.

.0.

Two hours later Harry loses against Ron, something that isn’t really so surprising. The teenager congratulates his friend, gets up and goes to _his_ bedroom.  
  
Harry approaches Sirius’s door and spies around, making sure no one is nearby before knocking twice and wait for a response. Sirius opens the door, and Harry can’t help but drool at the view in front of him. Sirius’s hair is wet from the shower and he only has a towel around his hips.  
  
Sirius laughs and lets Harry in, kissing him hard at the same moment that he closes the door. He casts privacy charms to prevent someone from listening or entering without his permission.  
  
"Sirius." Harry's voice interrupts the kiss and Sirius looks at him expectantly, "I need to go to the bathroom. I need to pee.”  
  
Harry loves the opportunity to decide the amount of juice he can drink, but hates it when his bladder forces him to stop his activities – his very pleasurable activities.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said _do it_ ," Sirius answered with a smile, stroking Harry’s side, kissing his forehead, cheeks and lips. "Here."  
  
Harry feels his cheeks blush. True that, more than once, he had thought of just letting everything go, but it was something wrong, so dirty—  
  
"I know what you think," says the older wizard while passing his thumb across Harry's lips, "you think it is something wrong, indecent. Something you shouldn’t do is if not in a toilet but Harry, there's nothing wrong with it."  
  
When finished talking, Sirius moves one of his hands to Harry’s belly, stroking and pressing a little more each time. Harry gasps when he feels his bladder rebel against the pressure and tries to get away from his godfather and run to the bathroom. It feels so wrong.  
  
_But no one will know, only Sirius and he already gave you permission._  
  
Harry’s internal struggle lasts no more than two minutes. In the meantime, Sirius takes the opportunity to kiss Harry’s neck.  
"Yes," mutters Harry and if he hadn’t been so close to his mouth, Sirius wouldn’t have heard it.  
  
"Yes what, Harry? You have to tell me what you want."  
  
"Yes, yes. I want what you said before to... to do it h-here."  
  
Sirius kisses his neck one more time before reaching his lips and, with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, says: "Perfect."  
  
Harry's clothes fall to the ground without care as well as Sirius towel. Harry stands while Sirius takes the couch and watches every move like a hawk.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry. Do it." The tempting words are full of lust and a chill runs down Harry's back. Sirius’s voice is like velvet and he groans at the sensation.  
  
Taking his cock between his fingers, Harry tries to pee. He really tries, but the whole situation is unlikely, and despite the fact that he agreed, he doesn’t feel able to do it with Sirius watching.  
  
Harry keeps trying, relaxing his muscles as best he can to force himself to pee, but he can’t. It's frustrating, not being able to do something so simple.  
  
"I can’t," he moans sadly, releasing his cock in the process. He shifts his gaze to the wall to avoid having to see the look of disappointment that surely Sirius has at that time.  
  
He didn't expect the gentle words, "Come here."  
  
Harry follows his order, taking a step at a time until he’s in front of the old wizard. Sirius pats his thighs, a clear sign that he wants Harry take a seat on his lap and he does. Harry’s back leans against Sirius’s warm chest, his legs spread and his head rests against the neck of the older man. It feels so right to be there.  
  
Sirius's hands moves, stroking Harry's thighs and reaching for his hands to interlace their fingers. A hand moves to Harry's cock and he pants; the other hand rests on his stomach, increasing the pressure over his bladder again.  
  
"Do it," Sirius mutters in his ear, kissing and biting while he presses Harry’s belly and jerks off his cock.  
  
Harry feels Sirius’s hard dick against his ass. He feels the hand on his belly, squeezing, and the other on his cock. He feels the kisses and the bites and it is all too much for him.  
  
He has never felt anything like that, but it isn’t something that surprises him anymore. After all, Sirius always teaches him something new, why would this time be any different?  
  
Sirius's hand pressed again and at his order, "Do it, Harry!" he does. Hot liquid shoots out into nothingness, falling on the carpet of the bedroom. Sirius moves Harry’s dick so his chest is covered with piss, sliding down his skin like a golden waterfall, wetting the couch and part of Sirius’s skin.  
  
Sirius turns the teen until he’s in front of him and kisses him again, stroking both of their dicks in their hands still entwined, engulfing the gasps and moans of Harry’s pleasure between kisses.  
  
It’s not long before their come covers their chests and part of their chins. Intense and very well deserved.  
  
They stay in the same position a little more, kissing and caressing each other until Harry buries his head against Sirius’s shoulder, a stranger gesture of him. Harry isn’t shy in his day to day – only with Sirius. And of course he would be, when they are discovering carnal pleasures together; like when he discovered that Harry liked to be spanked, and tied to the headboard, and having sex blindfolded...  
  
_Better I keep those thoughts for later_ , thinks the teenager.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sirius sighs, pulling Harry from his neck so he can look into his eyes. "Harry..." he says with a firm tone, one that the young wizard prefers not to hear in the bedroom.  
  
“I... I know I shouldn’t have done it, it’s wrong and messy, but you said it was fine and I did it and...”  
  
Apparently the blush on his cheeks is all Sirius needs to understand. "And it felt good, right? You felt free, as if a weight had lifted from your shoulders. "  
"Yes."  
  
"I felt the same the first time I did it, too," he smiles, kissing Harry's nose. A sweet act to reassure the wizard in his lap that everything is fine.  
  
"So... it's okay if we do it again some other time?" Harry asks with a hint of hope.  
  
"Whenever you want, Harry."  
  
"Good."  
  
The smile that he gets in return is wonderful. Harry can’t think of anything better at the moment.

Until Sirius, with his infamous and smug smile, speaks again: “Can I fuck you now?”  
  
_This man will be my death._

**Author's Note:**

> And what do you think? Leave a comment and tell me what you think so I know what I need to improve. ;)


End file.
